


You Get Pets Together.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: 5SOS Imagines/OneShots. [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Pets, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	You Get Pets Together.

** Pets. **

**Luke: (Guinea Pig)**

“It doesn’t do much does it?” Luke asked, staring at the baby Guinea Pig we had just brought together.

I giggled and walked to the cage, and stood next to Luke. I stared at the animal, she was so cute, the Guinea Pig, was completely black, but had a little white dot on her head.

She was adorable.

“Luke, Guinea Pig’s don’t do much” I say to my boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

“Oh okay. Well at least she’ll keep you company when I’m on tour” He grins at me.

“Exactly. Now what shall we name her?” I ask, lightly clapping my hands, excitedly.

We both stared at her; she was running around her cage with a carrot in her mouth. It was very cute. And whenever we moved she would start chirping. That’s why I picked her, Luke and I walked into the pet store earlier that day and she was chirping away and I chose her.

“How about Chirpy?” I giggled, poking my finger in the cage to try and pat her head.

Luke grinned and places his hand on my back. “That sounds good; do you like your new name Chirpy?” He asked.

“Of course she does” I answered, watching our new Guinea Pig…

**Ashton: (Fishes)**

“I’m home!” I yelled as I closed the door, I carefully walked into the living room, holding the small-ish tank full of fishes in my hands.

“Hello ba- what is that?” Ashton; my husband asked. I smiled at him

“Fishes!” I grinned; I placed the fish tank on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

“Why have you got fishes love?” Ashton asks, chuckling.

“I wanted a pet, and you know Taylor loves fishes!” I grinned, looking at the three fishes swimming in the small tank. I reached into my pocket and got out the food I had brought for them.

“Taylor!” I yelled for Ashton’s and my 6 year old daughter.

She quickly came running now the stairs. “Mummy!” She ran into my arms. I smiled and stroked her curly blonde hair.

“I got fishes!” I yelled excitedly. She looked behind me at the fishes and squealed. “Mummy! They are so cute! Can I keep them?” She asks.

I laugh and nod.

“Yay, daddy what should we name them?” She asks, and Ashton starts grinning evilly.

“How about Luke, Calum and Michael?”

**Michael: (Kitten)**

“(Y/N) Guess what I’ve got?” Michael yelled from the front door. I didn’t move from the couch in the living room. It was my lazy day. Therefore I was going to be as lazy as possible.

Michael walked into the room with a cat carrier. Which confused me, we don’t have a cat. But then I heard the tiniest meow. I looked up at Michael, who had the biggest grin on his face.

He slowly put the carrier on the floor and opened the door to it. And suddenly, a very small and fluffy white kitten stumbled out of the carrier.

I held in the urge to squeal. “You got a kitten Mikey?” I asked him, not looking away from the little kitten that was now sniffing around me.

“Yeah, I saw her, and I couldn’t not buy her. I wanted to name her Princess, what do you think?” He asks, winking.

“I thought I was your princess” I grinned, winking playfully at him.

“You are, but she looks like a princess” Michael grins stroking the kitten’s ears. She suddenly started purring. Another urge to squeal.

“Do you like that Princess?” I asked, stroking her other ear.

“So we’re keeping that name?” Michael asks, and I nod.

“Awesome, now I may have spent a lot on toys and food for her, oh and a bed, and a scratching post” Michael rambled on…

I giggled. “Defiantly a spoiled princess”

 

**Calum: (Puppy)**

“How about this one?” Calum asked, point towards a baby pug. I smiled at the puppy, it was very cute. But not the one.

I carried on looking down the animal shelter, looking for a dog to keep me company when Calum’s on tour. I was so excited.

I walked to one cage and saw a Dalmatian, it wasn’t a baby, but it wasn’t old. He or she was so cute.

“Hey doggy” I smiled and sat in front of the cage. All of a sudden the Dalmatian walked towards me, and started sniffing through the cage. I smiled and lifted my hand to pet his head.

“Calum! I want this one!” I yelled. Calum came running to me, and saw I was still petting the dog.

“Then we’ll get this one” He smiled and called one of the people who worked here to buy the dog.

We brought the Dalmatian, and brought him home straight away. I cuddled him one the drive home.

Calum and I had already brought food and toys for our new animal to be. So we fed Pongo. Yes. I have named my Dalmatian Pongo.

And played with him for the rest of the day until he curled up along Calum and I on the couch.


End file.
